


My Boyfriend is a Gumiho

by dongsaengofdarkness



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Homin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongsaengofdarkness/pseuds/dongsaengofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho accidentally releases Changmin (a gumiho) from the statue he was trapped in and because of this he is to become Changmin’s mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is a Gumiho

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Buddhist and that knowledgeable about Buddhism in Korea. I might go back and work on my other story “I see her in you”, but I had this strange dream and yeah… this new story was born. Idk where I am trying to go with this.

1213 CE Songgwang-sa

A young monk sat facing the wall and closed his eyes, placing his palms upon his knees and focusing on his breathing. It was a cold winter day, yet he was not cold. There is no cold nor hot, he needed to get away from bodily feelings. Things that held him back from being enlightened. He recalled the words of master Jinul.

If you look for your mind,  
You cannot find it.  
See that it cannot be found,  
And you will see self-nature.

‘The mind is the Buddha, yet I must not seek the mind.’ For the next two hours he sat like that, trying to clear his mind, using the teachings and the sutras to guide him. ‘There is darkness in light and light in darkness.’ He contemplated the sound of one hand clapping. His logical mind told him that a hand cannot clap by itself and it was such logical thinking that was holding him back. He was smart and he was wise, but lacking the knowledge he desired.

For his afternoon meal he ate rice with kimchi, raising his hand when he had been served enough. He placed a few grains in front of him as an offering to the spirits. It was a simple meal and he could not eat meat, so he often found himself to be hungry. He chewed his food and slowly sipped his tea, for enlightenment could occur anywhere at any time, even while using the toilet. ‘What is Buddha?’ Several answers given by others flowed into his mind. One said Buddha is a sesame bun. Another said Buddha is a shit stick. While his master said Buddha is the mind. With the remnants of his tea, he used it to clean his bowl, not letting a single drop go to waste.

He entered the bath house and stripped himself of his clothes. There was no need of modesty here. The monk dipped a cloth in a bucket and proceeded in scrubbing himself. Although Buddhism involved letting go of one’s body, health and hygiene were still important. The Buddha himself had put a life of starvation and living off a single grain of rice and drop of water behind him.

The monk dressed once more in a fresh pair of robes and returned to the monk’s hall for another two hours of meditation. On his way there he first stopped at the main hall where he bowed before the statues of the Buddha of the past, present, and future. An elder monk placed a hand upon his shoulder and he turned to address him.

“With calm eyes like a deer you wait patiently and claim to search for the way, but I can see the truth.”

“I know not what you speak of master.” The young monk gave a gentle bow.

“You are nothing but a fox in human’s clothing. An animal pretending to be a man.” The elder monk held his walking stick.

“Even if I am a fox. Do not the tales from the Chinese monks tell of the fox that was enlightened?” The younger monk asked.

“But you are a gumiho. A monster that has eaten the livers of men. A selfish animal like you can never reach the way and in fact will deceive others, causing them to stray from the path.”

“Who gives you the right to say such things?” The robe lay on the floor and in place was a growling fox. “You are not the Buddha.”

“But I am a Buddha. A man that has achieved enlightenment and has refused to extinguish himself in order to be a teacher to others. You are a demon sent here by Mara.” The elder monk took his stick and struck the fox on the head, causing him to turn to stone. “I knew human you were not, once I saw your fangs.”

2013 CE A high school in Gwangju

A young math teacher passed out papers to all of the students in his class. “I bet everyone here was hoping that this wasn’t a pop quiz, and luckily enough it isn’t.” The students yawned. It was the last class of the day before the weekend and probably the most boring of them all. It didn’t help that the teacher was nerdy looking. He wore a red turtle neck sweater that was two sizes too big for him, and large round black spectacles.

“Make sure that your parents sign these permission slips and provide the appropriate bus fare for the class trip. The principal wanted these passed out during your last period instead of your home room period so you would not ‘accidentally’ forget. Forms are due back on Monday, and anyone that forgets will not be able to visit the temple and instead will attend study hall observed by Mr. Kim. Attendance to school is mandatory. Are there any questions?”

He adjusted his spectacles and looked around to see not a single hand raised. The teacher glanced down at his page of notes, his black bangs falling in his face, and wrote on the chalk board. “Your other assignment for Monday is to solve the odd problems in section 2.4.”  
Teacher Jung watched as the students left and began packing his copy of the textbook and papers to grade into his bag before heading out. To his surprise, teacher Park the English teacher was waiting just outside and leaning against the wall with a greasy smile. “Excited about the class trip Yunho?” Yoochun joked.

“As much as I could be I guess?” Yunho shrugged and glanced down at his watch. “Aren’t you overseeing detention today?”

“Kim has got that covered for me because I’m observing study hall on Wednesday.” Yoochun replied.

“Kim Jaejoong? The home economics teacher? I thought he liked leaving as soon as classes were over.” Yunho slipped his bag over his shoulder and erased the chalk board. He was glad that Yoochun didn’t see the faint blush on his face, otherwise the other man would tease him for his schoolboy like crush.

“Not that Kim. Kim Junsu the music teacher. The one with the delicious ass.” Yoochun wrapped an arm around Yunho’s shoulder.  
Yunho coughed and shrugged Yoochun off. “Shush Chun. What if he hears?”

“Even if he does hear, it’s better for me.”

“I’ll see you later then. Try to control yourself.” Yunho walked through the hall and stopped by the staff room. Every Friday, or what was known as “fun Friday”, Kim Jaejoong baked a cake and brought it to school. By the end of the day, the cake was mostly attacked, but there was always a slice set aside specifically for him. An exchange for always taking Jaejoong’s detention shifts. He picked up his plastic fork and took a bite of the cake, enjoying its sweet but not so sweet taste from the fresh cream. Just the way Yunho liked it.

Lee Sooman the school principal stopped by and cut a slice of cake for himself. “My wife has become stricter on the kind of food she makes at home so I don’t get to have sweets as often. Teacher Kim’s fiancée is lucky to be able to marry a man like him.”

“Fiancée?” Yunho gulped and put his plate on the table beside him. “Teacher Kim is getting married soon?”

“You didn’t know?” The principal raised an eyebrow. “Ah. That’s right. I was supposed to distribute the invitations today to the staff. Come with me to the office and I’ll give you yours.” Yunho nodded and followed the principal, looking down at the ground.

“Let’s see… where is that box?” The principal look underneath his desk and picked up a box, placing it on top. “Park. Choi. Kim. Lee. Seriously… he should have organized this better. Here it is, Jung!” He took out a small red envelope with gold writing and handed it to Yunho.  
“Thank you principal.” Lee Sooman nodded and Yunho turned around, heading back to his car.

He sat in his car and placed his bag on the seat next to him before looking at the shiny writing upon the envelope. He broke open the rose sticker seal with his finger and pulled out the glossy card inside. “Kim Jaejoong and Jung Jessica invite you to our wedding on the 10th of April. We hope you can make it. No gifts will be accepted, only cash.”

And just like that. His three yearlong unrequited love was over. All those times Jaejoong had smiled, the fact that Jaejoong specially set aside a slice of cake for him each week, all of that had meant nothing. Jaejoong liked someone else. And that other person was a woman. He was stupid to judge Jaejoong as gay just because of his personality and profession. But it was too late now. What was done was done. He wiped his tears and started his car, driving back to his apartment.

The weekend had passed with grading papers and drinking soju excessively each night. His friend from college Donghae had invited him to hang with the guys, but he had declined because he wasn’t it the mood for it. He was slipping back into his shell. It was an endless cycle of him falling for people, but no one ever loving him back. He just wasn’t the type of guy people wanted. He was serious and hardworking, but had no sense of style and always tended to act awkward around the people he liked. Yunho figured that he was paying for the bad things he did in his past life. But just what kind of person was he to turn out as unlucky as this?

It was Monday and the teachers stood outside the bus, organizing their students into alphabetical order and checking them off. Hyukjae and Siwon were dealing with a kid that wanted to join a different teacher’s group while Jaejoong was giving it his best shot to try and get his kids excited. Yunho and Yoochun just simply took roll and the two sat together on the bus.

“You okay Yun? You look out of it.” Yoochun patted his colleague’s shoulder.

“Uh yeah. Just a bit sleepy I guess?” Yunho turned and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass before him.

“Is it the wedding?” Yoochun asked in a low voice so that no one could hear. Jaejoong was out of distance, sitting a couple rows back next to Siwon.

“Forget about it Chun. It’s nothing.” Yunho sighed and Yoochun simply nodded.

In the half hour long bus ride Yunho fell asleep and rested his head against Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun chuckled and pulled out his cellphone, texting Junsu and asking him how study hall was going. “Yunho. Teacher Jung. We’re finally here.” Yoochun shook Yunho awake and Yunho’s eyes snapped open.

“Sorry… I must have dozed off.” Yunho apologized.

“Not must have, you did.” Yoochun corrected. “Your students are already outside waiting for you. And they look awfully bored.”

Yunho yawned before putting on his shoulder bag and hopped off the bus to meet his students crowded before the mountain gate. “So who here has been to the temple before?” One student raised his hand. “Yes Kim sshi?”

Jongin shrugged. “I’ve been here before for the lantern festival they have every year on Buddha’s birthday. I guess it’s cool then, but otherwise it isn’t really exciting to look at.”

“Thanks for your input Kim sshi. Now this is the mountain gate and once we step through it we are inside the temple. The temple is constructed in such a wall that it inclines on a mountain and that the abbot’s quarters are at the highest point.” Yunho led his students inside the temple where they met with a monk that began to show them around and explain the different structures of the building and the daily life of a monk living in the temple.

The lives that the monks lead are very scheduled and disciplined. The monk held a stick and explained that he would use it to hit students when they were falling asleep, but it wasn’t a form of punishment, but a form of compassion. “Something like that these days would be considered corporal punishment.” Baekhyun said.

Taemin was playing hide and seek with Minho behind the big pots where they store kimchi and other pickled vegetables and Yunho gave up trying to control his students. “Feel free to explore the temple and we’ll meet up in front of the kitchen for lunch in three hours from now. Be on your best behavior and remember that this is a sacred place.”

He left his students and walked around the temple by himself. Maybe he should start praying to Buddha instead of Jesus for better luck in his love life. He walked inside a building and greeted the Buddha statues of the past, present, and future by folding his hands together and bowing before them. “Dear Buddhas. I realize that I am repenting for the sins I have committed in my past life, but is it possible for you to let me be with someone? I do not wish to live my life alone.” The statues simply stood still… well, because they were statues? Maybe a monk could write him some lucky talisman in Chinese?

When he stepped outside Yunho noticed a statue that he didn’t see at first when he entered the building. It was a statue of a fox with its fangs bared and growling. He guessed that it was probably another guardian of the Buddha and thought nothing more of it, simply finding it strange and out of place.

“You have come to seek the guidance of the Buddha?” The monk took him by surprise and Yunho accidentally stumbled into the statue, causing it to fall down on top of a rock and break. Shit. He didn’t realize that it was that delicate.

“Ummm.” Yunho searched his mind to try and find the right words to say. That statue was old most definitely and probably fucking expensive. With his teacher’s salary, he wouldn’t be able to pay for it. “I-I’m sorry about the statue.”

“What have you done?” The monk’s eyes widened. “The statue is broken.”

“I can pay. I know it’s an important relic and everything, but I’ll do whatever it takes to pay you back.” Yunho gulped.

“Contained in that statue was evil energy and by breaking it, that energy has now been released. The only monk that knew how to control the demon passed away centuries ago. All that we can do is hope that the shadows do not befall on this temple.”

‘Say what?’ Yunho was not getting anything the monk was saying and took out a piece of paper from his bag, quickly jotting down his name, address, and phone number. “You can reach me here.”

The monk took the paper with a confused look on his face. “You must leave and take your pupils with you. I must talk to the abbot about this.”

And with the swish of his robes the monk turned around and left. The monk didn’t seem mad, but frightened. Hopefully the guy wasn’t in trouble with the abbot for what Yunho had done? Maybe it was his job to look after the statue?

The students were delighted when shortly later everyone was instructed to leave early because of an incident in the temple, but disappointed when they realized they had to return to school for the duration of the day. The other teachers had thought that it was because a student had caused trouble, but Yunho knew it was because of him and he kept his mouth shut.

When he returned to his apartment that afternoon he exchanged his shoes for slippers and walked to his bedroom, wanting to take a nap. He had assigned his students extra problems because he was in a grumpy mood due to all of the bad luck he had been having as of late. Before he knew it, his life savings could be spent towards paying for that statue and he would barely be able to pay the rent. Yunho decided to try and not think about the statue, and opened his bedroom door, surprised to find someone laying in his bed sleeping.

“Just who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?” Yunho asked. He was sure that all of the windows and doors were locked, and he knew that only he had the key to his apartment.

“I’m your mate.” The man stretched in a cat like way and then sat up with his legs crossed, doe like eyes staring at him and blinking traces of sleep away. The man had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in a simple hanbok.

“Mate? I’m sorry, but could you please get out before I call the police?” He tried to be nice. The man looked confused and Yunho couldn’t tell why someone would come into his house just to sleep in his bed.

“Police? What is that? You mean the palace guards?” The man asked and continued to sit, unmoving from his spot on the bed. As Yunho listened to the man he realized that the man was speaking the same way people would in the period dramas. Maybe he was some kind of actor?

“Fine… um. Where do you come from?” Yunho wasn’t sure if this questioning would go anywhere. The man’s hanbok was loose and his shirt slipped a bit off his shoulder, revealing his collar bone and shoulder blade. The man was hot. There was no doubt about it.

“I am from the temple you visited earlier today. You released me from the statue.” The man explained.

Yunho kind of recalled something about evil energy and blinked. “Say what?”

“They called me Chungmin, which means common folk, but later on I was given the name Changmin by a monk in the temple. I was practicing as a monk and trying to find the Buddha way, but it was discovered that I was in fact a gumiho, and therefore I was contained into a stone statue.”

“Statue… oh!” Yunho clapped his hands together. “The monk must have sent you to collect payment for the statue I broke earlier. Yeah, so how much does it cost?”

The man shook his head. ‘Clueless human.’ “I am a gumiho and because you saved my life, I must repay you with a life.”

“Repay me with a life? Just what are you saying? And isn’t a gumiho a fox monster? Just what are you trying to pull?” The man stood up from the bed and straightened his robes.

“I shall prove it to you then.” For a moment the man’s eyes changed from a deep brown to yellow and his teeth became sharp like fangs. And of course, Yunho as the sensitive man he was, fainted.

Yunho woke up a couple of hours later in his bed and scratched his head. That must have all been one weird dream. Probably due to the events as of late and the fact that he hadn’t been sleeping properly. Yet right there, sitting crossed legged at the foot of his bed was the man. He was alive. He was breathing. Yunho rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, but the man wouldn’t disappear. Just what was this?

“Maybe my explanation was too much at once for a human like yourself to handle.” Changmin opened his eyes.

“You! Why are you still here?” Yunho pulled off his blanket and was about to get out of bed before quickly covering himself up again. “And why am I naked?”

“Do not worry mortal. I was simply examining my mate. You are quite endowed.” Changmin stood up and gave a simple reply, walking towards the side of the bed. “I shall bear your child.”

“My child? Mmmph!!” Before Yunho could say anything more, Changmin sealed his lips with Yunho’s in a kiss. Yunho’s eyes opened wide in shock. It was his first time kissing since god knows when, and it was with some crazy person he didn’t know that was randomly in his room and claimed to be a fox monster.

Changmin broke the kiss and Yunho shoved the man away. Sure the strange man was hot, but this was just too weird. “With that kiss I have marked you as my mate. Your lips are to kiss no other, or else you will die. In exchange for you saving my life, I shall bear you a child. You have been chosen by the Buddha to help me become human.”

Yunho rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. “A man can’t bear a child. And I know you have come here to collect payment for the statue, but I can turn you in for illegal entry and sexual harassment.” Yunho didn’t want to believe a single word of what the man or gumiho known as Changmin said.

“I’m no man. Although I may appear to you as one.” Changmin pinned Yunho to the bed with inhuman strength. Yunho struggled and regardless of his several years of training in taekwondo, he proved powerless to the other man.

“I-I believe you Changmin.” Yunho stuttered, now fearful. “So let me go.”

The other man let him go and Yunho looked at the red marks on his wrists. “So you’re going to stay with me until we have sex and you give me a baby?” He asked.

“Yes. Now feed me. I have not eaten for hundreds of years.” Changmin demanded. Yunho quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans.

“What do you want to eat?” Yunho went to his small kitchen and opened his fridge. “I’m not that good of a cook so most of my stuff is microwavable or my mother drops off some food once a week.”

“Is there any meat?” Changmin stared at the strange door that let out cool air when it was opened. It was a cabinet that contained the weather of winter and Changmin wondered what kind of magic was used to keep the heat from entering and melting the inside.

“The only thing I have is hot dogs. Is that okay?” Yunho took out the packet and placed it on a plate before putting it in the microwave and putting toast in the toaster.

“You mean cooked dog?” Changmin now watched as a different cabinet instead created heat and cooked the food inside of it without use of a fire. Dog was commoner food, but he was fine with eating any kind of meat at this point.

“Its ground beef and some other stuff… I don’t really know.” Yunho shrugged and took out the plate, placing it on a mat, allowing to cool for a moment before placing the hot dogs on toast and squirting a bit of ketchup on them. He pushed the plate towards Changmin. “Go ahead and eat.”

“With my hands?” Changmin looked at him curiously.

Yunho nodded. “That’s how you eat a hotdog.” He wondered how many hundreds of years the guy had been a statue.

Changmin took the plate and walked towards Yunho’s coffee table, sitting on the floor and placing the plate on top of it. He was accustomed to sitting on the floor. Only abbots or those of high positions such as the king would sit upon chairs.

Yunho sat on the sofa across from Changmin. “I thought monks weren’t supposed to eat meat? And why isn’t your head shaved?”

‘This human really wants to know the answer to everything.’ Changmin finished his meal in only a couple of bites and licked his fingers clean of the tomato sauce. “After being betrayed by the temple, I have realized that the Buddha way will not accept me. At least not until I am a human. And my hair? It grows long when I take my true form. May I ask you why your hair is so short?”

“Unless you’re some kind of rock star or strange dude, most guys keep their hair short or if it is longer, not past shoulder length. What time are you from?”

“The 13th century. It seems the world has changed a lot since then.” Changmin looked around Yunho’s room.

“Yes it has. Quite a bit. And if you are to stay here, then you must learn our ways.” Changmin picked up the plate and walked to the kitchen, placing it in the sink.

“Don’t worry about that.” The taller man smiled. “I am a fast learner. And I know from observing you that you are a teacher.”

“Lesson one then.” Yunho raised a finger. “Don’t go into someone’s house unless you are invited. You must knock on their door first. How did you get in in the first place?”

“I asked your window for it to open for me and it did. It’s as simple as that.” Changmin said. “Now that I have rested, eaten and you have also rested, we can now mate, yes?”

Yunho shook his head. “I know you’re not human and that you need to give me a child to repay me, but I’m not the type of guy that fucks with someone I just met.”

“Humans are complicated. I know you find me beautiful and that you will have pleasure from mating, so why do you postpone it?” Changmin tilted his head to one side.

“How about we um… go out first. That’s right. You can be my boyfriend.” Yunho blushed. He wished he had the guts to say those words to his past crushes.

“A boyfriend? What is that? I am no friend of yours.” Changmin tried to decipher the meaning of the word.

“It means that we are in an intimate relationship with each other, but we are not married or engaged to be married. People having boyfriends or girlfriends are much more common these days and are better accepted by society.” Yunho explained. ‘Although being gay still really isn’t.’

“Fine. I shall be your boyfriend.” Changmin seemed to agree. “So you must make sure that you neither kiss nor mate with anyone else.”

“I promise I won’t.” Yunho said. “Now you need to have an identity for this time.” Yunho scanned his book shelf and looked through several author names. “Kim Changmin? Lee Changmin? Park Changmin? Gu Changmin? Ma Changmin?”

“The kind monk that gave me my name was of the Shim clan and I consider him to be my brother. So I shall take the name Shim Changmin.” Changmin stated, uninterested in the common surnames that Yunho listed.

“Shim Changmin.” Yunho repeated. The name sounded nice on the tongue. “You can say you are from a small village in the north and people won’t ask too many questions. It will help explain your lack of history and the way that you speak.

“By the north you mean close to the border of China?” Changmin confirmed.

“I mean by the demilitarized zone. Because of a war, Korea was split into two countries under different rule.” Information that was so basic to Yunho had to be taught to Changmin, but he was sure that like the other had said that he would learn fast.

“Ah. I see.” Changmin had thought that if anything the land would remain the same and that there would still be one king ruling over Korea.

“Yeah… so that should be fine for now. You should probably bathe and change into some normal clothes so I can take you to get a haircut.”

Yunho walked towards the shower and Changmin followed after him.

“This is where you bathe?” Changmin pointed at the tub and Yunho nodded. “Where is your well so that I may fill it with water?”

“The water comes from here. And it’s nice and hot.” Yunho turned on the tap and waited for the water to turn warm before pressing the stopper and turning off the tap when the tub filled.

“I see.” Changmin stripped himself of his clothes in front of Yunho, causing the other man to blush once again. Yunho took in the sight of Changmin’s body. It was both slim and toned, the type of body that Yunho wished he could have. Changmin was simply beautiful. Before realizing it, Yunho’s eyes trailed southwards and saw Changmin’s manhood. The man was pretty big himself.

Changmin chuckled. “Are you now done observing your mate- I mean boyfriend’s body? Now take off those clothes you put back on and join me in my bath.” There was no way Yunho could resist an offer like that so he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off along with his boxers and slipped into the water with Changmin.

“You become nervous very easily. Is this your first time having a boyfriend?” Changmin asked.

“Y-yes.” Yunho admitted. He felt as if he was a loser and not good enough for the other man who was so perfect.

“This is also my first time being with a man.” Said Changmin. “But in a way your body resembles a woman. Your breast is soft.” Changmin placed his hand on Yunho’s chest and Yunho shivered, his heart beating fast.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Yunho squeezed some shampoo into his hand and began scrubbing the man’s long hair. Changmin’s hair was slightly past his shoulders and it was the thickest and most gorgeous hair that Yunho had ever seen. It would be a shame to cut it.  
Changmin picked up the bottle of shampoo and mimicked Yunho. He squeezed some into his hand and began scrubbing the other’s hair.  
After their first bath, Yunho lent Changmin a pair of boxers, track pants, and a tshirt. Because of how different Changmin’s figure was from Yunho’s, the pants were short and the shirt was really loose. “I’ll be sure to get you decent clothes soon.” Although Changmin was a spirit hundreds of years old and now his boyfriend, Yunho felt as if he was looking after a younger sibling instead.

“My clothes are really not acceptable?” Changmin asked.

“People still wear hanbok, but only for traditional occasions.” Yunho replied. “Changmin. How old do people usually think you are?”

“Twenty-six” He replied. “Because I am not human, my face does not age.”

“I figured. I’m twenty-eight so I’m kind of your hyung then?”

“Nae. You would be the hyung.”

“Korea isn’t very acceptable of gay relationships. That at least hasn’t changed from the past. So when we are in public, you won’t say that I am your boyfriend and you will call me hyung. Is that understood?”

“Yes hyung.” Said Changmin. He was a gumiho for fucks sakes, yet now he was submissive to a mere human. It felt degrading, but the smile on Yunho’s face when he said hyung was worth it. He would make his mate happy and in turn his mate would make him happy. Yunho will let him feel what it is like to be human. Yunho would help him become human.

Yunho had been called hyung before, but hearing it from Changmin was different. Heck everything with Changmin was different. Yunho wasn’t sure what to expect and whether to thank or curse the Buddha for sending this gumiho to him.

“I’m hungry again hyung. So feed me.” Said Changmin.

What Yunho did know for sure was that he had to pay for the living expenses of another person. Which would turn out to be quite expensive especially if that other person ate a lot and loved eating meat.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be slow on updates. I'm working on part two for this, but I don't know when it will be up.


End file.
